


Healing Kisses

by Aoife



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://shafeferi.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://shafeferi.livejournal.com/"><b>shafeferi</b></a> for <a href="http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/"><b>femslash_land</b></a>'s Trick or Treat Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Healing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://shafeferi.livejournal.com/profile)[**shafeferi**](http://shafeferi.livejournal.com/) for [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_land**](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/)'s Trick or Treat Challenge.

Hermione smiled and murmured a very old healing charm on herself, before running her fingers gently across the vivid purple bruises that decorated Ginny's skin. Moving down her body, Hermione dropped a light kiss on each and pushed the healing magic into them. Ginny winced, but then began to purr beneath her touch as the pain dissipated.

"That helping, princess?" Ginny stretched luxuriously.

"Morganna, that feels good, 'Mione." Hermione's laugh was rich, and her fingers drifted lower, still sparkling with the last of the charm and Ginny's back arched, involuntarily as the first tendrils of arousal followed the sparks that wound through her body.


End file.
